


I'm Not Into It

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [71]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Books, Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire - Delilah S. Dawson, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Aromantic, Canon Asexual Character, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: After a fun night out, Vi and Archex have made their way back to their base and while Archex falls asleep quickly, things are not quite that easy for Vi.
Relationships: Cardinal & Vi Moradi
Series: Ace/Aro characters [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Kudos: 5





	I'm Not Into It

**Author's Note:**

> Post chapter 12 of Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire.
> 
> I've read the Vi and most other parts of Phasma and up to this point in this book. I just love Vi a lot and I want to write a little bit more of her 'coming out' scene.

Vi knows she should sleep. Their impromptu visit to the town was fun but after a hard day of work behind her and a potentially dangerous day off ahead of her, means she really needs her rest.

But a part of her can't seem to let go of the kiss. Not because she wishes it had gone differently. Hell no, to that. And she does understand that a part of Archex becoming the person he could have been without the First Order programming means he might start seeing her differently. Just because she's there, and they talk and eat together and have a connection. A relationship. It's easy for someone in Archex's position to get confused. 

But a part of her feels slightly guilty that she didn't elaborate her situation. That her pulling away wasn't because of him or what he did. Though, as she flexes and hisses at the pain in her hand, no one should blame her, if it was about that. She can see Archex changing, and maybe he's not the worst partner she could have on this mission. He's at least less annoying than Pook. But he still tortured her for a long time, just so he could win in a co-worker conflict. He knows better now. But it doesn't change what he did. Maybe he deserves to feel that guilt, and read her rejection as a part of it. 

But maybe she will tell him the truth, eventually. That it's not about him, it's about her. But not in a bad way. She's happy the way she is. She has no desire to change. But even though that's the case, that she never wants sex or a relationship, doesn't mean she won't make a really effective wingmate, once Archex is ready for that. She's surprised to realize that she could really see herself as having a beautiful friendship with Archex. Once again, she realizes just how wise General Organa really is. 

With that thought and a smile on her face, she finally falls asleep.


End file.
